Something Stupid
by iceman817
Summary: A drunk and depressed Warren Worthington III feels like doing something stupid. Oneshot Rated T for language and implied sexual content. Read and review please.


This is my first non Bobby centered story so I'm going with my second favorite X-man, Angel, and pairing him with someone I've never seen him with before. I don't own the X-men, X-Force, Angel, Psylocke, Domino, Wolverine, Cyclops, Elixir, Iceman, Beast, or Vanisher.

* * *

Something Stupid

"Fuck me." Warren roared as he slammed the large refrigerator door shut. He should've known better than to allow X-Force to stay in his Aerie whenever they wanted. He should've known that between Logan, Domino, and Vanisher his stash of alcohol wouldn't be safe.

He moaned as he sifted through the fridge. Past the bottles of water. Past Foley's blue Gatorade that he was obsessed with and made Warren buy. Even past Logan's never ending beer stash. As he searched two thoughts came to him. One, his fridge was waaaay too deep, especially when he was pissed off. The second: where the FUCK was his 151. He didn't want beer. He wanted hardcore, put him on his ass the second he tried to stand up, alcohol. Finally he realized that the last time he drank he had put it in the freezer, and lo and behold, there was the half full bottle staring back at him.

Normally when he reached for his trusty 151 he was celebrating. It was something that he'd gotten from his father and still remembered the occasions that prompted him to break it out. The day he lost his virginity. When he passed his driver's test. Bobby's 18th. The day they founded X-Factor. When Betsy said yes the first time he asked her out…

Suddenly he slapped the shot glass he was preparing to fill across the room causing it to shatter against one of the walls. He felt his body beginning to spasm.

"No." He murmured through gritted teeth, almost seeing his skin turn blue. "Cope Worthington. Don't give in."

_Kill._

"No!" He staggered over to the sink and splashed water on his face. "Don't. Give. In." His breathing slowly became less labored and he managed to stand erect once more. He let out a sigh of relief and pulled a new glass from the cupboard.

"Worthington?" A raspy voice asked through the darkness of the manor.

Warren spun around and saw Logan coming down the stairs. "Yes?"

Logan held up his hands, "Jus' checkin' in. Heard somethin' break and y'never know with this crew."

"I'm fine. Just broke a glass."

Logan raised an eyebrow and saw the broken shot glass lying some twenty feet away from his teammate. "Must have some grip there Worthington."

"Do you need something Wolverine?" Warren snarled.

"Cool off bub. Y'know I don't like wavin' this 'team leader' thing around, but it is my job to make sure yer not goin' crazy."

_You haven't seen crazy_.

"Well this is my house Logan. So why don't you just back the fuck off."

Logan stepped toward him.

_Come at me._

"Look Wings…"

_Do it._

"…I'll leave you alone. But I know somethin' about what you're going through…"

_You have no idea_.

"So if you want to talk…"

"I SAID I'M FINE LOGAN!" Warren shouted. He quickly gripped the sink again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Logan hesitate but then nod and return up the stairs.

Warren choked back a sob as he tried to pull himself up again. He couldn't deal with this anymore. He needed to tell someone. He couldn't go to Hank, he was already on the warpath with Scott, he didn't need another thing to add to the list. Bobby would be his first choice, but he knew the second he let this slip to him Bobby would go to Scott. Whether it would be to try to join X-Force or to freeze their friend, Warren wasn't completely sure. Maybe he could try again with Betsy…

His insides turned to stone again. Who the fuck did she think she was? He moved back to the counter and finished pouring his shots, picking up the glasses and the bottle and moving to his couch. He easily downed the first.

Fucking Betsy. She comes back from the dead, TWICE, and avoids him each time. Then it happened. He finally went to her and opened up. About how he saw her when Black Tom almost killed him. About how he beat himself up every day after she died. About how much it hurt to pretend not to care anymore when he realized that she had fallen for Neal. About how he broke down in the middle of the school cafeteria to Bobby, crying like a bitch. She just blew him off. What happened between them had run its course and it was time for them both to move on.

He downed another shot. Didn't she get it? He was Warren Goddamn Worthington. The Third. He was rich, attractive, charming, and had frickin' wings. What out there was better for her than him? Another shot. He looked down at the glass. The bottle never told him no. Maybe that's why he appreciated it so much. Shots four, five, and six, soon followed and the alcohol began to beat what little was left of his healing factor. What had Bobby said about it? That he had finally developed a useful power. Like Logan. Warren rolled his eyes. Logan was a shit. Yeah he had made bygones with the man who back in the day he would've liked nothing more than to kick the crap out of, but this macho bullshit that he going on was beginning to make Warren sick again. Or maybe that was the 151. Either way he took two more shots.

"'I know something about what you're going through.'" Warren mimicked out loud. Yeah right. For all the bad boy crap everyone loved Logan. Hell even Jean had. Jean. He missed her too. Another girl that had passed him over for someone else. Add her to the fucking list with Ali, and now Betsy.

_Kill him_.

"Oh shut up." Warren slurred.

"Didn't say anything." Warren perked up and looked over the couch. He squinted and finally saw Domino walking towards him.

"Oh. Heyy Neemna." Warren said, hearing how drunk he sounded. He didn't remember when the alcohol started hitting him.

"Damn Worthington you are wasted." Dom said sitting down next to him.

"Haha. Yeah." He said picked up the 151 and taking a swig straight out of the bottle.

Domino took the bottle from him and read the label, "Impressive. I always pegged you as a champagne and mojitos kinda guy."

"Fuck you."

Domino shrugged, "Maybe after I have a few."

Warren opened an eye but then started giggling again, "Yeah riiight." He passed her one of the glasses. She poured herself a shot and took it.

"Logan said you were being a little shit." Domino smirked.

"Logan can kiss my ass." Warren replied vaguely flipping off the stairs Logan had gone up before.

Domino laughed heartily, "You're not half bad when you're drunk. Why ARE you drunk?"

"Betsy's a bitch. Blew me off." Warren muttered.

"Shit happens Worthington. Learn to deal with it."

Warren muttered incoherently.

"So you got drunk 'cause a girl you used to date doesn't want to anymore?"

"Fel' like doin' something…ssstupid." Warren said.

Domino grinned, "Well why didn't you say so. I can grab my gun and we can have target practice." She took two more shots.

Warren giggled and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Said stupid…not life threatenin'. Any oth' 'deas?"

"One." Domino said softly and grabbed Warren's face pulling him into a kiss. Warren sat confused as Domino's tongue explored his mouth but then shrugged and returned it.

"Wha' y'doin?" Warren asked staggering to his feet.

"Something stupid." Domino said standing up and tugging him by the hand up the stairs and towards the guest room she was using.

Was it stupid? Maybe. But even if it was it made Warren feel like Warren again. Tomorrow he'd be able to tell Bobby he'd slept with a beautiful girl after a night of intoxication and Bobby would ask if the girl had a sister or a hot mom. So it might've been stupid. But somehow the alcohol and the meaningless sex made him feel human, and just for tonight that was good enough.

* * *

Read and Review por favor.


End file.
